


Subject 001

by nicodiver



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Cute, Dinosaur - Freeform, Dinosaurs, Dysfunctional Family, Family Feels, Human Experimentation, Jurassic World, OOC, Science Experiments, Splice, Swearing, Velociraptors, Why Did I Write This?, dna splice, owen turns into a raptor, raptor family, raptor!owen, splicing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:18:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4431470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicodiver/pseuds/nicodiver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen wakes up in a cage, not knowing how long he has been there or how he ended up in a cage. He is experimented on and later he wakes up as a velociraptor. How will he cope with his new life and will he ever turn back into a human again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just saw Jurassic World today and this idea just struck me. I don't know if I will continue it, but... I guess, please enjoy?

Owen opened his eyes. How many days had passed since he was captured? One? Two? Five? Was it weeks or months? He didn’t know and it disturbed him deeply. He looked at the fence keeping him inside the cage. The iron bars were sizzling with electricity, if he touched them he knew he’d get zapped. Really badly zapped. He had tried it once before, but never since as his hand had received a nasty burn. Owen sighed, his stomach grumbled for food and he couldn’t remember when he last ate. Why had his memory suddenly become so bad? What had triggered it? He sighed again and rolled into a ball on the dirty floor. Clamping footsteps through the hall woke him up with a jerk. A man clothed in white stood outside his cage, staring at Owen with his ice blue eyes.

“Subject number 001, you are now ready to be experimented on”, the man said and shot a cold smile at Owen.

“I’m not a fucking subject! I’m a _human being_! How hard is that to understand?” Owen screamed at the professor.

The professor snorted and shook his head.

“No, you’re just a subject. A lab rat. Something to experiment on. You know, we need you to fulfill our original idea we had with Jurassic World. You have the perfect DNA for it. You’re the perfect subject for this”, the professor gave Owen another cold smile and opened the cage door on the right with a card.

Owen prepared to sprint out of the cage but at the second Owen rose from the floor, the professor grabbed his neck with a firm grip. The man was stronger than he looked, Owen had miscalculated his escape. Damn!

“Now now” the professor said annoyingly. “Don’t get hasty. We’re soon arriving at your destination and if you don’t behave, you will get tazed.”

Owen calmed down a little even though he was screaming inside. He hated following orders, especially from someone who was treating him less than the dirt on the ground. The professor knotted a bandana around Owen’s eyes. Everything went black. Owen stumbled a little now and then, seeing nothing in the dark.

Suddenly Owen was forced down a hard and cold table made of metal. Someone tied his arms and legs with handcuffs connected to the table. A piece of cloth was harshly put in his mouth. He tried to spit it out but to no avail. He heard the professor laughing as his neck suddenly stung. The professor pushed a syringe with unknown content into Owen’s throat!

“No please! Stop!” he begged, hating himself for even begging. It was not like him at all! He tried to struggle from his way out from the handcuffs but his body kept growing weaker until everything went black.

-

Owen opened his eyes once again. This time, everything was black and white. He was still in the same old cage but something was different. He could smell millions of different scents at the same time. The new sensation gave him a headache. Why could he smell so many scents at the same time? Weird. He tried to scratch his head but couldn’t, his arm hurt and when he looked down at it, he saw that it wasn’t a human arm anymore. It was a velociraptor arm.

Owen stared at his new arm, provided with three fingers and long black claws. He felt dizzy. Nauseous. Close to crying. He wanted to throw up but there was nothing in his belly. They, whoever they were, had turned him into a fucking dinosaur! How was that even possible?! He let out a scream out of panic and it wasn’t his ordinary scream anymore, it was a full-fledged roar. The world started spinning and Owen fainted on the spot.

The next time he woke up, he was still in a cage but not in the same place as before. Around him a world with tropical looking trees, grass extending everywhere and bushes of various sizes. He knew this place, he had been here just a month ago. He had escaped the chaos, the bloody battles, and the panic. He had thought he was never going to return to this place and yet he had. He had been brought back to Jurassic World.

Panic roiled in his stomach. He didn’t want to be here. Certainly not now when he had turned into a dinosaur and there was a T-Rex running around together with other wild animals.

“As you can see 001, the experiment was a success! I’m very happy we were able to complete it. We have worked for so long with many different human experiments but none of them have suited the experiment as you Owen. Or should I call you Raptor Owen now?” The professor laughed harshly.

“Why did you do this?! How can you be so inhumane to do something like this?! How was this even possible?!” Owen shouted at the other man but his words only turned into roars and purrs. The professor laughed again.

“I’m sure you’re wondering how we could make this possible. Well, first things first, we’ve spliced your DNA with one of the velociraptors we have here in the park. Isn’t that marvelous? That we were able to do such a thing?” The professor snickered. “Now dearie, you are going to learn how to live like a dinosaur while we are surveying your every move. Oh! I almost forgot! We have revived your dear raptor friends that perished in the chaos. Delta, Echo and Charlie. They are all alive again and I hope you will make good friends.”

The professor smiled and with a haste, he opened the opening to the cage. Owen went out of it in a breakneck speed but as he came out of the cage, he stumbled and fell down to the ground, clearly not used to his new body. When he had finally got up again on two legs, the professor was already gone. Owen cried out of panic and confusion, he had no idea what he should do. How was he going to survive like this? He could barely use his body and the million scents and sounds were too much for his unexperienced brain.

A branch snapped behind him, Owen looked where the sound had come from but couldn’t see anything with his advanced eyes. Not hear anything special either. He decided to ignore the snapped branch and instead find something to drink. His throat was parched.

Owen walked slowly on his new feet, he knew velociraptors could reach a top speed at 80 km/hour but he couldn’t think of running that fast. At least not yet. He wondered how dinosaurs found water. It was not like water smelled anything and he didn’t know how to trace water. Humans didn’t need to trace water, all they had to do was going to the kitchen and put a glass under the tap. Problem solved. Water in your glass…

_Don’t think so negatively Owen. You can do this! Somehow…_

He suddenly thought of Claire. Oh. He missed her so much. She would have known how to solve this. She would have helped him. He wondered what she was doing now…

 _Don’t think of her now! You have better stuff to do!_ he thought to himself. He let the thought about Claire disappear for the moment and picked up his speed. There had to be water somewhere. He tried to remember the map of Jurassic World but he couldn’t remember anything of it. His failing memory made him angry and he let out a furious growl and stomped into the ground. The stomp left a three-toed mark on the ground. Owen stared at it and could hardly believe that it belonged to him. Fucking crazy.

Another branch snapped behind him and this time, he was ready. Two eyes stared at him from the looming darkness of the forest. Owen gulped, afraid of moving. The eyes moved closer and out from the forest came another velociraptor. Owen couldn’t see what color it was but even so, he could recognize Echo from anywhere. Echo walked slowly toward her with tentative steps, it was almost like the dinosaur knew that the dinosaur in front of her was her Alpha. Owen didn’t dare to make a sound. Maybe Echo saw him as a threat? But did Echo even know him? It was a clone of Echo after all.

_“Alpha…? Is that… You?”_

Owen stared at the animal in front of him. He understood what the dinosaur was saying. He almost pissed himself, this was so crazy and so amazing at the same time.

“Uhm…” He didn’t exactly know what to say or how to reply. “Y-yes. It’s me. Owen. Pleased to meet you”, he murmured, hoping Echo would understand what he was saying.

Echo suddenly ran toward him and stroked hier cheek against Owen’s. A loving gesture.

 _“I’ve missed you so much Alpha! I thought you were gone forever! Where did you go? We all have missed you so much! But how can you be one of us now? Where did your tiny-not-raptor-body go?”_ Echo was talking so fast Owen hardly could follow her.

“It’s a long story. I will tell you as soon as I have something to drink, okay?” Owen said, hoping Echo would understand him.

_“Of course Alpha! Just follow me, I will show you our den and we will give you something to eat and drink!”_

Echo rushed forward and Owen tried to follow to his best ability.


	2. Chapter 2

It felt like they had been running for hours. Large trees, bushes and other dinosaurs had passed them by in a haste. Owen had never ran this far before and he was so tired he was sure he would collapse if they didn’t stop soon. He had asked Echo multiple times if they were there yet but Echo had ignored him completely. He wasn’t sure Echo could understand him anymore, at least he hoped she would. The velociraptor suddenly made a complete stop. Her eyes were burning, she stared at something Owen couldn’t see. A loud growl escaped her throat as another velociraptor came out from the woods. A raptor Owen hadn’t seen before. The other raptor snarled, its tail whipped as it got closer to Echo. Owen looked at Echo worryingly as she went closer to the other raptor with bared teeth. With a loud roar they started fighting with each other. Echo immediately aimed for the other raptor’s neck and managed to bite through it with her sharp teeth. A loud crush was heard and the other raptor’s head hung lifelessly down.

 _“Dinner is served!”_ Echo said happily and let the dead body dump down on the ground.

“How… Could you kill it so easily?” Owen asked slowly, still startled by the quick and sudden death in front of him.

_“It was a baby, just a baby. It’s killed now. It has turned into food. Eat a little before we go, okay Alpha?”_

Owen thought he saw something looking like a smile dancing over Echo’s raptor lips. He chuckled and stepped toward the dead body. He wondered how it would taste, he hoped it wouldn’t taste nasty. He wasn’t picky with food though, but still he felt a bit uneasy eating something of his own race.

 _Have you already stopped thinking of yourself as a human?!_ A small voice in his head shouted but Owen didn’t listen. As soon as Echo had clawed her way through the raptor’s stomach and the intestines had spilled out, Owen’s newly found predatory instinct took over.

-

 _“Feeling better now?”_ Echo asked Owen as he ate up the last scraps of meat from the raptor’s thigh. He had never eaten anything this tasty. This was a whole new experience and he couldn’t wait until he was going to eat next time.

“Yes, thank you very much Echo!” Owen said gratefully, feeling much more alert than before. He was still thirsty though and hoped they would pass by a stream or something like it soon. Echo smiled that weird animal smile again.

_“Then we shall continue. We’re soon at the den!”_

They started running again and this time Owen could actually keep the same pace as Echo. Almost. She was still faster than him, but he couldn’t help but feel really happy that he almost could run next to her now when he had more energy than before. It almost felt like he had conquered the world. It was the same feeling at least.

Echo slowed down and suddenly turned right into a small grove. Birds were singing cheerfully, the atmosphere was lighter here than outside in the big forest. Echo stopped running and started walking instead, she went right and behind a small hill, there was a group of raptors lying about. Owen recognized the immediately, it was like they had never been away from each other.

“BLUE! DELTA! CHARLIE!” he chirped, overcome with joy. He had missed them so much, almost all of them had died or disappeared in the chaos and he was so happy to see them alive and breathing.

Delta and Charlie looked at Owen. The both of them had a questioning air around them and they didn’t dare to move. Blue, however, rose from the ground instantly. She approached Owen threateningly with her teeth bared and a low growl rumbling in her throat. Owen had seen this behavior from her many times before; she was challenging him. And this time, she was the Alpha of the group, not him.

 _“Calm down Blue, it is Owen! Do you remember our tiny-not-raptor friend? The tiny-not-raptor who protected us when we were babies?”_ Echo said calmly, closing in on Blue calmly. She brushed her cheek against Blue’s.

Blue gave off a warning snarl and Echo hurried away from her, afraid of getting bitten.

Delta and Charlie rose from the ground together and went to Owen, staring at him with their big eyes.

 _“Papa?”_ Delta said gingerly, looking at Owen with an unsure look on her face.

“Yes Delta, it’s me”, Owen said slowly, not wanting to scare her away. He was unaccustomed to hear someone calling him papa, and it was surely weird hearing it from a dinosaur.

 _“Papa!”_ Delta cried out joyfully and was just about to cuddle with Owen but Blue came in the way, snapping her jaws between them, almost biting Delta in the process.

 _“Do not touch him! Do not come near him! And do not speak with him!”_ Blue hissed ferociously, her pack covered under her and ran behind her. Too afraid to disobey her orders. Even Echo went behind her.

“Blue, what’s up with you? I’m not here to take your role from you, I just want to be friends with you, as we were before. Do you remember that?” Owen asked, cocking his head. Blue snarled again, anger shining in her eyes. She lunged at him and managed to scratch him badly in his face. Blood poured from the wound, making his eyesight really bad.

_Fuck!_

Blue pounced on him and felled him on the ground. Her claws dug painfully into his skin, he winced and tried to struggle his way from her and avoiding her sharp claws but she was too strong and he was too inexperienced with his new body. She continued to give him violent cuts and bites, she finalized the attack with a rough bite in his throat, not enough to kill him though. She easily jumped off him and went back to the pack, who were staring at Owen still lying on the ground, defeated.

 _“Why did you do that? He wasn’t even challenging you and still you went to him and attacked him! Why Blue? He was our Alpha before! He was our papa and still is!”_ Delta roared but Blue took no notice and went into a small cave nearby. Charlie tried to comfort Delta but Delta ignored her and instead went to Owen. She let out a tiny whine, almost sounding like a dog, as she saw Owen’s bloody body, filled with cuts and bruises. Echo came up beside her.

 _“We need to help him with his wounds, let’s take him to the nearby stream to bath him”_ , Echo said firmly and buffed her nose on Owen’s back, helping him rise from the ground. The two raptors helped their former Alpha to a small stream, backing him up as he struggled to walk.

As soon as Owen saw the water he stuck his nose into it and drank large gulps of water. When his thirst was sated, he looked at his reflection in the water. He really was a velociraptor. It was hard to believe, but it was the truth. Even though he had a velociraptor’s body, he could still see himself in it. His skin was darker than Echo’s, so he assumed he was dark brown, much like his old hair color. His eye didn’t seem to be that hurt, which was good. It was going to grow a scar where Blue had scratched him though. The wound was deep enough for it.

 _Cool. Scarred raptor!_ , he thought and laughed at himself in his mind.

Delta and Charlie helped him clean his wounds by splashing water with their tails at him. Owen winced when the water struck his wounds but he knew it was good that they were cleaned and he was more than thankful that his dinosaur friends were so helpful.

“I thought I was going to die back there…. I was so afraid”, Owen admitted when they had returned to the den. They stayed away from the cave though and if Blue appeared again, Owen would go away from her territory. He didn’t dare to risk her attacking him again. He hoped he would be able to talk some sense into her, although he knew it wasn’t going to be easy.

 _“You don't have to be afraid anymore Papa. I don’t care what she says, I’ve missed you and I want to be with you!”_ Delta said cheerfully as she cuddled up close to him where he was lying, curled into a ball.

 _“Delta please, don’t talk like that. I don’t want you to get hurt and you know we don’t defy the Alpha. She is the one providing us with safety, a den and food. We can’t stop following her just because Owen has returned”_ , Echo said firmly, gazing at the smaller dinosaur.

“Echo is right, Delta. I don’t want you guys risking your lives just because I’m here. I will try to talk with Blue tomorrow and make her understand that I don’t want to fight her nor take her place as an Alpha. Hopefully she will understand me and I can join you guys”, Owen said.

Delta just sighed, ignoring Owen this time and closed her eyes. Echo nodded approvingly to Owen before she closed her eyes as well and soon, the two raptors were fast asleep.

Owen just looked at them for a while, thinking about how his life had taken such a weird and quick turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know reptiles doesn't have emotions in the same way as other animals or as us humans, but I want to give the raptors more of a character now when Owen understands them. So... Please don't give me critique for that. Also, I can hardly believe the huge amount of kudos I've received in such a short time! Thank you so much for giving me kudos and liking this silly fanfiction! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Owen woke up early the next morning, his whole body was aching from the battle yesterday, but he would manage somehow. The air was chilly, weirdly enough, Owen didn’t feel cold. He assumed it was because of his reptile-like body. Odd, but he appreciated it since he hated being cold.

Echo, Delta and Charlie were lying huddled together in a ball of velociraptors. Owen rose slowly from the ground, trying not to raise any alarm that he was awake, but he failed. Delta was the one waking first. Her big eyes almost shone at him as she saw him. She rose sloppily from the group of velociraptors, causing Echo’s jaw to bang into the ground. The dinosaur snarled at her pack member before going to sleep again.

 _“Papa!”_ Delta shouted happily and tried cuddling with Owen but he avoided her quickly, not wanting his wounds to get opened up again by the rough skin of the dinosaur.

“Calm down Delta. Please. I don’t want Blue to wake up and…” He was interrupted by Blue coming out of the nearby cave, her gaze set on Owen.

“I will leave! Now!” Owen spit out and was just about to run when Delta’s teeth dug into the end of his tail.

 _“No! Please! Don’t leave us again!”_ Delta begged desperately before she was quieted by an angry roar from Blue.

Echo and Charlie woke up to the sudden sound and looked confusedly around them. Blue attacked Owen again, opening up the wounds with her sharp claws and teeth, causing him to bleed all over again. He winced and tried to escape but just as yesterday, the other velociraptor was too strong for him. The other dinosaurs were just watching, too afraid to do anything. When Owen was lying still, blood dripping from his wounds, close to fainting, Blue hovered her big head over him, looked intensely into his eyes and said:

 _“If you’re going to be an Alpha over this pack, you have to prove that you can be one. And I will not tolerate any of this weakness from you”_ , she said before snarling at him and walking away back to the cave. _“And you”_ , Blue added sharply, _“Are coming with me!”_ she snarled to Delta and Charlie. They immediately obeyed her and went after her into the cave.

Owen let out a relieved sigh, trying to ignore the throbbing pain he felt in every limb and piece of skin of his body. He rose from the ground on unsteady feet, trying to remember which way went to the river. He needed to get the blood away.

 _“That was unexpected!”_ Echo said, suddenly standing beside him. _“I could never had imagine that she would do something like that. Be happy!”_ She said and helped him to the river close by.

-

 _“Now when you’re all cleaned up, let’s see what you should need to do to be an Alpha again. I think, with our help, it will work out, but first, we need to make you comfortable in your own body. You’ll need to know how to kill prey in a useful way, how to make the best of your claws and teeth and how to track a prey”_ , Echo said casually while Owen was splashing around in the water, trying to clean himself.

“And how do I do all that? I know how to do all those things as a human, but not as a raptor”, he sighed.

“We will teach you. In the pack, I’m an expert in how to track a prey, Charlie is the best to battle and Delta… Well… She knows how to be nice I guess”, Echo replied, stifling something that was very close to a laugh.

 _“Don’t be mean”_ , Owen said, walking up beside Echo. He looked much better now but he was still hurt and he hoped to God that Blue would refrain from attacking him in a while. 

_“It’s just that she has never showed any sign of being extra good at anything. Blue almost kicked her out of the pack because of it. She’s still young though so I hope her specialization will show in mean time.”_

Owen nodded, trying to remember what Delta’s specialization had been in the pack when he was a human. He couldn’t remember, his memories had turned a bit foggy. Which he didn’t approve of.

“Okay, so, what would you start with? Training tracking with you or battling with Charlie?”

 _“Since Charlie and Delta are occupied doing something with Blue right now, I will say you start hunting and tracking with me. We’ll start with the small stuff first of course, since we need to be the whole pack to hunt bigger game and I don’t think Blue is all fond of that right now”_ , Echo said, smiling at Owen. 

“Okay. Alright. Let’s do this then. What am I supposed to hunt?”

Echo let out a weird sounding laugh.

 _“Don’t be too hasty now, we’re going to learn how to track them first. Follow me!”_ She said and went into a trot.

Owen went after her, limping a little but almost able to keep the same pace as her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long-awaited update and short chapter. I've been busy. I hope I will be able to update more frequently though. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this short chapter.


End file.
